Reconnaissance
by Emony1
Summary: Jo snoops, Dawn shadows and Buffy sits in a bar. Crossover with SPN and GA.


Title: Reconnaissance  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Jo Harvelle. Buffy and Dawn Summers, Halfrek. Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Sydney Heron.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,458.  
Summary: Jo snoops, Dawn shadows and Buffy sits in a bar.  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'Dawn in Seattle'.

* * *

Jo entered the front entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital and tried to make it look like she had every right to be there, that there was nothing to see and everyone should just move along. It seemed like it was working, no one paid her any attention as she slipped past the admin desk and headed towards the signs for the surgical wing.

* * *

"And, here we are. Dawn Summers, Dr Sydney Heron."

The latest of the four nurses and three administration assistants left Dawn and the doctor, a doctor who looked surprisingly familiar, standing in a hallway of Seattle Grace's surgical wing.

"Dawnie, can I call you Dawnie?" Sydney asked with a scary looking grin.

"Only if I get to call you Hallie!" Dawn responded, mimicking the grin.

The blood drained from the doctor's face as she grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her into the nearest empty room. As she shut the door she spun back round to face Dawn,

"It's not me! I haven't done anything wrong, you can't kill me!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? I'm sure someone said you were dead. And, anyway, I'm only spending the day shadowing someone to see if I want to be a surgeon."

"Oh! I was, and now I'm not," Hallie answered, the grin resurfacing, "and like I believe that one. You're a Summers, you're after me."

"No, I'm not. Unless it's you that's doing all the-"

"It's not me. And, you're not allowed to kill me! I'm a balance demon."

At Dawn's confused look she added,

"Like Whistler!"

"Who?"

"Oh, of course, like either of those two would actually mention the guy."

She sat down on the nearest bed and patted the spot next to her; Dawn sat down, as far away as possible.

"You see, D'Hoffryn needed someone to do a job, and I was the closest to what he needed. I still do a little bit of the vengeance for children bit on the side, the 'Daddy issues' in this place! But, never mind that, D'Hoffryn knew that this latest batch of interns at the hospital was going to need someone special, they're all a bit... well, I was needed, he brought me back."

"Right."

"Seriously. He did."

"Sure, say I believe you, do you know who's causing the-"

"Nope. I know nothing. Not my field of expertise, at all."

They sat in silence for a moment,

"Oh! Part of the rules, we'll have to switch you to some other surgeon for your snooping."

"Huh?"

"I'm not allowed to play with anyone from Sunnydale anymore, or anyone who has anything to do with anyone from Sunnydale. It's a thing. And you make sure you tell that to your sister when she gets here."

"Who says she's coming here?"

"Please, like they'd leave you to your own devices after the last few times. Where is she then?"

"They would too. They have. But, uh, she went off to do something. Said something about a bar, which is odd, 'cause you know how well Buffy and bars go together."

"Oh, she'll have gone over to the Emerald City Bar. They get all the gossip, you see Joe for the hospital stuff and Walter for the demon stuff. Those boys know everything."

The doctor stood and headed for the door, turning back at the last minute,

"Right, we'll get you set up with Miranda, she's sure to have someone at the centre of attention. Oh, and remember, if you see me I'm Sydney, not Hallie! K?"

"Right, sure, Hallie."

* * *

Jo turned a corner and read the sign on the wall opposite. She sighed, reading the plans for this place the night before had done nothing to help get around. All the corridors looked the same. How she was supposed to find any of the places where suspicious activity had been reported she didn't know. It wasn't like she could wander around with any of her detectors out.

* * *

Buffy slid into a stool at the counter of the almost empty Emerald City Bar and smiled at the barman.

"It's a bit early for a drink, don't you think?"

"Isn't it a little odd to be persuading your customers to do something other than drink?"

"Not this early in the morning with that look on your face, it isn't."

"What look? I don't have a look."

"You do, it says-"

"It says, I'm not here for a drink I'm here to see Walter."

The bartenders whole demeanour changed, he relaxed and tensed at the same time, which was quite a feat.

"Oh. He's, uh-"

"Buffy Summers", she announced, holding her hand out across the counter, placing her business card on the bar with her other hand.

"Right. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Joe. This is my bar." He shook her hand and then picked up the card and read it,

"Oh, that Buffy Summers."

"Is there any other?"

"Ah, probably not. You're here about the-"

"At the hospital? Yeah."

"Thank God someone's finally here, we've been putting out the message for months now. I'll just go get Walter, he's out back updating the demon blog."

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Jo came to a full stop suddenly and turned around to face the guy who'd spoke to her. Like she needed someone to notice her right this minute.

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"I'm Alex, Dr. Alex Karev."

"Well, good for you Dr. Karev. I'm leaving."

* * *

Hallie had left her with another doctor, Miranda, Dr. Bailey. Dr. Bailey had sighed and muttered something that had sounded like, 'just what I need' under her breath.

"Right, so you want to be a doctor?"

"Sure."

"And you want to be a surgeon?"

"Yup."

"Can you tell me what a left ventricular assist device is?"

"Something that assists the left ventricle?"

"Tell me, don't ask."

"Right. It's something that assists the left ventricle."

"That was a given, now, it has a little wire that comes out of the patient and towards some machines. What should you never do with it?"

The doctor standing just behind Dr. Bailey gasped, Bailey held up a hand to quiet her.

"Uh, cut it."

"Exactly, you're doing better than my interns already. If you've got the brains you might just make it. Now, I have no time or patience to deal with you today, or any day, I have interns. This particular intern behind me is Meredith Grey, surprisingly enough she's the one causing me the least amount of trouble today, you can follow her."

"Just follow?"

"Just follow, observe, and don't touch anything. She's got experience of people who do that."

"But, Dr. Bailey, I-"

"Grey, I don't care what you-. I have more important things to deal with today. Be proud that you're the littlest trouble maker of the day."

* * *

Jo walked past a bunch of doctors talking about a McDreamy, maybe that was some sort of new dessert from McDonald's, and headed for the stairs. She finally had the trail of something. The detector she'd finally put in her jacket pocket was going haywire. The woman in front of her on the stairs suddenly turned around,

"It's not me. How many times am I going to have to say that today? I'm about the balance now. Go find the real problem."

* * *

Izzie sat on the edge of Old Guy's corner chair and picked at her salad. It was still too early to be eating salad, but it was all she could stomach from the cart. She listened to Alex and Christina going through the latest hospital gossip.

"So, there's this blonde chick snooping around the place who keeps doing something weird with this thing like an ipod."

"A girl with an ipod. Whatever. I can beat that."

"Seriously. There's something weird with that girl."

"Mine tops it. Brunette that got passed round half the nurses and some of the admin lot and then onto Dr Sydney. Then Dr. Sydney loads her off onto Bailey, who loads her off onto Mer. Something about shadowing her for the day."

"Big deal."

"It is. You should have heard about the question she asked to see if the girl has a brain." Christina looked over at Izzie, and dropped her voice, "She asked her what not to do with an LVAD wire."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Then when this girl says 'cut it', Bailey tells her she's smarter than all of us and she'll do great if she's got brains."

Izzie ditched the salad in the nearby trashcan and left the room.

* * *

Jo dodged past a blonde doctor who had her head down and wasn't even looking where she was going. The people in this place had fewer manners than a ghost.

End fic.


End file.
